


Anxiety

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hat etwas verschwiegen, das das ganze Team in Gefahr bringen könnte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

 

 

Colonel John Sheppard stürmte mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck durchs Stargate zurück in den Atlantis Kommandoraum. Er war klitschnass und stinksauer. Ihm folgen Teyla und Ronon - im Gegensatz zu ihm in trockenen Sachen und einem süffisanten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Zuletzt kam ein pudelnasser Dr. Rodney McKay hinterher getrottet.  
  
Dieser grüßte keinen der Anwesenden, sondern sah sich leicht beschämt um und verschwand ohne weitere Worte in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
"Willkommen zurück auf Atlantis, Colonel", begrüßte sie Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Kommandantin der Atlantis Basis. "Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert? Und mit Rodney?", fügte sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf den gerade entschwindenden Dr. McKay hinzu.  
  
"Rodney ist passiert. Das ist passiert. Man sollte doch annehmen, dass ein so kluger Kerl wie er schwimmen kann, oder zumindest so schlau ist, uns so ein wichtiges Detail mitzuteilen!", schimpfte John.  
  
"Ich frage noch einmal, John. Was ist passiert?", verlangte Weir zu wissen.  
  
John winkte mit einer Hand ab. "Nichts Weltbewegendes. Lassen Sie es sich von Teyla erzählen. Ich muss mir erst mal trockene Sachen anziehen." Damit ließ er sie stehen und wanderte ebenfalls in Richtung Ausgang.  
  
Weir sah ihm etwas sprachlos hinterher. Dann wandte sie sich mit neugierig fragendem Blick an Teyla, die immer noch amüsiert lächelnd hinter ihr stand. Elizabeth bemühte sich um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, den sie jedoch nicht lange aufrechterhalten konnte, denn scheinbar war das Geschehene eher lustig.  
  
"Also dann! Teyla, Ronon. Darf ich um Aufklärung bitten?"  
  
***  
  
Als John die langen Gänge zu seinem Quartier hinter sich gebracht hatte, war seine Wut zum größten Teil verflogen. Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte er sogar inzwischen über den Vorfall auf dem Planeten lächeln, wenn auch noch nicht aus voller Brust lachen. Denn er hatte zu viel Angst um Rodney ausgestanden, als dass er es jetzt auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte. Zu schnell hätte es passieren können, dass er Rodney verlor.  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ging er an der Tür zu seinem Quartier vorüber, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. Kurz darauf stand er vor Rodney McKays Tür. Er drückte auf den Intercomknopf und anschließend auf den Öffnungsmechanismus, ohne eine Aufforderung zum Eintreten abzuwarten.  
  
Rodney war gerade im Begriff, seine nassen Sachen abzulegen und stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, als er sich das Shirt über den Kopf zog.  
  
John genoss den Blick auf Rodneys Bauch. Nicht gerade ein Waschbrettbauch wie seiner, aber ohne die überflüssigen Fettpölsterchen, wie er sie noch vor einem Jahr gehabt hatte. Das regelmäßige gemeinsame Training und die manchmal doch anstrengenden Missionen machten sich bezahlt.  
  
Nachdem der kleine Schock über Johns unerwartetes Auftauchen überwunden war, zog Rodney das Shirt wieder über seinen Bauch und schaute Sheppard empört an.  
  
"Was willst du denn hier? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."  
  
"Rodney, wir müssen darüber reden. Ich seh' doch, dass es dich beschäftigt."  
  
"Genau, mich beschäftigt etwas. Und zwar, dass inzwischen wahrscheinlich die ganze Basis über den Nichtschwimmer McKay lacht", entgegnete Rodney.  
  
"Da stehst du doch drüber", versuchte John ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Rodney hatte den Zeigefinger erhoben und wollte entrüstet etwas entgegnen, aber John zog ihn in seine Arme und küsste alle weiteren Argumente fort.  
  
"Nicht, Rodney. Zieh deine Sachen aus, sonst holst du dir noch eine Erkältung", sagte John, nachdem er sich wieder von Rodney gelöst hatte.  
  
Er hob das völlig durchnässte Shirt an. Resignierend hob McKay seine Arme und ließ sich das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf ziehen.  
  
"Du hast mir Angst gemacht, Rodney", flüsterte John in Rodneys Ohr. Langsam strich er ihm mit beiden Händen über die Arme. Er spürte, wie Rodney ein wohliger Schauer durchlief.  _Oder war es doch nur eine Gänsehaut, weil er fror?_  
  
Schnell öffnete er den Bund von Rodneys Hose und zog sie ihm über die Hüften.  
  
"Du bist ja ganz kalt, Rodney. Komm, du musst unter die heiße Dusche."  
  
Damit schob er den inzwischen leicht zitternden Doktor in Richtung Badezimmer.  
  
***  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam John mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus Rodneys Badezimmer, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und schaltete die Deckenbeleuchtung aus. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wartete.  
  
Rodney hatte während des Duschens kaum noch gesprochen, außer einem zittrigen "Kalt" am Anfang und einem genüsslichen "Schön" gegen Ende.  
  
Jetzt kam er mit seiner für ihn so typischen Art von langen Schritten aus dem Badezimmer marschiert und wanderte direkt in Richtung Bett. Davor ließ er sein Handtuch fallen, um dann nackt und ohne ein weiteres Wort unter die Bettdecke zu schlüpfen.  
  
 _Okay, wenn du es so willst, dann sollst du es so haben_ , dachte John. Ebenfalls wortlos legte er sich zu ihm und umschlang Rodneys Oberkörper mit seinen Armen. Er spürte, wie angespannt Rodney da lag.  
  
"Rodney, rede mit mir. Du weißt doch, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr sauer bin."  
  
Langsam wich die Anspannung aus Rodneys Körper. Er kuschelte sich zurück in Johns Umarmung und drehte sich dann zu seinem Geliebten. Als er ihm in die Augen blickte, konnte John Scham darin erkennen.  
  
"Es tut mir so Leid, John. Ich habe euch alle gefährdet. Ich hätte schon früher damit rausrücken sollen, dass ich nicht schwimmen kann."  
  
"Rodney, du hast niemanden gefährdet", versuchte John ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"Doch, doch. Was wäre, wenn der Fluss tiefer gewesen wäre? Was, wenn auf dem Planeten Wraith oder andere gefährliche Bewohner gewesen wären? Und ich gefährde unsere Flucht, indem ich von einem dämlichen Baumstamm falle und in einem Anfall von Panik fast ertrinke."  
  
"Rodney, Liebster, wir waren nicht auf der Flucht, sondern nur auf dem Rückweg zum Stargate."  
  
"Das ist hier nicht der Punkt, John. Ich habe das Team gefährdet, weil ich etwas Wichtiges verschwiegen habe, nur weil es mir peinlich war. Ich hätte schon viel eher sagen müssen, dass ich nicht schwimmen kann", beharrte Rodney. "Ich habe-"  
  
John schlang seine Arme etwas fester um Rodney und drückte ihm einen festen Kuss auf den Mund, um den Redefluss des Wissenschaftlers zu unterbrechen. Nach einem sekundenlangen Verharren gab Rodney nach und erwiderte den Kuss voller Leidenschaft.  
  
"Und jetzt kein Wort mehr über Schwimmen oder Nichtschwimmen. Die Sache ist für mich erledigt. Wir werden uns demnächst um dein kleines Problem kümmern. Ich muss nur in Zukunft in der Nähe von Wasser besser auf dich aufpassen."  
  
Beruhigt kuschelte sich Rodney enger an John. Er war kurz vorm Einnicken, als er ein merkwürdiges Zittern im Körper seines Geliebten spürte.  
  
"John? Ist was?"  
  
"Nichts, gar nichts. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken", erwiderte John. Und plötzlich konnte er sich nicht mehr halten und prustete los.  
  
"Das Ganze ist nicht lustig, John!", beschwerte sich Rodney.  
  
"Ich weiß, Rodney, ich weiß. Aber du hättest dich mal sehen sollen, als du wie ein Maikäfer auf dem Rücken in zwanzig Zentimeter tiefem Wasser lagst und um Hilfe gerufen hast", kicherte John.  
  
"Okay, okay, amüsier dich nur auf meine Kosten, wird bestimmt ohnehin jeder hier auf der Basis tun. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich überreagiert habe. Aber der Schreck war einfach zu groß."  
  
"Dagegen werden wir etwas unternehmen müssen", versprach John.  
  
Für eine kurze Weile schwiegen beide. Dann vernahm John ein leises Kichern von Rodney.  
  
"Wie ein Maikäfer auf dem Rücken, John?"  
  
***  
  
"Müssen wir so tief hinein?", fragte Rodney leicht beunruhigt. Das Wasser stand ihm schon bis zur Brust.  
  
Von hinten legten sich Sheppards starke Arme um ihn.  
  
"Lass das Gefühl des Wassers auf dich wirken", flüsterte John.  
  
"Es ist nicht das Wasser, vor dem ich Angst habe, sondern mehr das, was ich nicht sehen kann", widersprach Rodney.  
  
Mehrere Besuche im atlantiseigenen Pool hatten gezeigt, dass Rodney ein Naturtalent in Sachen Schwimmen war. Nur war er in seiner Jugend nie dazu gekommen, es richtig zu lernen. Nachdem ihm John die richtigen Techniken gezeigt hatte, bewegte sich Rodney inzwischen wie ein Seehund im Wasser, solange es sich um sauberes Poolwasser handelte, bei dem er den Boden erkennen konnte.  
  
Rodney hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, um sich einzugestehen, dass es nicht das Wasser selbst war, das ihn ängstigte, sondern dass ihn vielmehr die Angst vor dem Unbekannten dazu getrieben hatte, bei dem Vorfall auf dem Planeten so panisch zu reagieren.  
  
John spürte, wie sich Rodney verkrampfte. Beruhigend nahm er ihn in die Arme und hob ihn langsam vom Boden hoch. Hier im Wasser war das eine seiner leichtesten Übungen. Er wünschte, er könnte das auch auf Atlantis.  
  
"Du machst das ganz super, Liebster", versicherte John.  
  
Mit einem verlegenden Lächeln stieß sich Rodney von John ab und machte ein paar Schwimmbewegungen, um sich über Wasser zu halten.  
  
"Es geht. Sieh nur, John, es funktioniert." Glücklich über seinen Erfolg schwamm Rodney zurück in Johns Arme und küsste ihn überschwänglich.  
  
"Natürlich funktioniert es, Rodney", lachte Sheppard. "Wie sieht's aus, mein kleiner Maikäfer? Bereit für einen kurzen Flug über den Teich?" Heimtückisch grinsend tauchte John unter Wasser.  
  
Rodney konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken, als er die starken Arme an seinen Oberschenkeln spürte. Aber er wusste genau, dass John ihn keiner Gefahr aussetzen würde. Mit einem Ruck wurde er hochgehoben. Johns Oberkörper tauchte wieder aus dem Wasser auf. Er sah fantastisch aus im glitzernden Sonnenlicht. Rodney konnte nicht anders, er musste ihn einfach küssen.  
  


**Ende**


End file.
